


Celestial Revenge -Sally Face band AU

by hadephobia



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cigarettes, F/F, Flashbacks, Gen, Henry and Lisa don't date, M/M, Rating May Change, Sallarry, add more tags as I go, alternative universe, band au, eventual weed smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadephobia/pseuds/hadephobia
Summary: It's kind of self explanatory read the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 Band practice had been long and tiring, with Ashley banging on she drums, Sal strumming his guitar so hard his fingers bled, Larry screaming and singing his heart out, Todd keeping up the perfect rhythm with Ashley. They played covers, originals, metal, alt-rock, punk, all songs meshing together into one another creating the perfect sound.

 

 Practice ended with a bang, Sal and Larry crying out into the microphone together, Ash and Sal paying furiously in sync, Todd jumping up and sliding on his knees across the garage floor, scraping his knees.

 

“That was-” Todd panted, “that was tight as fuck guys!” he fell on his back, onto the linoleum floor, his bass guitar laying on top of him.

 

“I think we should work on the Sanity’s fall covers a bit more, Todd and I couldn’t keep up with you two metal heads.” Ashley grinned, she wiped her forehead off and dropped her drumsticks on the ground. “Other than that, super fuckin tight.”

 

“Sorry about that, we both got super into it.” Sal rasped. “Todd and I should probably work on the Jack off Jill cover though, we don’t have all the parts down for Swollen.”

 

“Where’s my water, I need a cigarette after that.” Larry huffed.

 

“What’s up your ass?” Ashley joked, “That was a great practice, man, if you’re beating yourself up inside you better stop.” she pushed the hair out of her face and smiled. “So! Movie night! Whose place?”

 

“It’s my turn I think. I just have to make sure my dad’s okay with it.” Sal pulled his phone out of his pocket, texting his dad.

 

 Larry grabbed his water and pack of cigarettes off of the floor along with his red hoodie. He walked out of the garage without saying a word.

 

“What’s up with him?” Todd asked, sitting up. “He’s usually not angry after practice, and from his body language he looked uncomfortable.” Todd put his glasses on, adjusting them on the bridge of his nose.

 

“I don’t know, man. He forgot his lighter though, I’m gonna bring it to him and try to get him to tell me what’s up.” Sal said. He put his phone into his pocket and walked out to find Larry.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Larry sat on the wooden porch leading to Ashley’s front door,  earbuds in, Radiohead playing at full volume, he almost pissed himself when Sal walked up next to him and tapped his shoulder with the lighter he forgot. Sal frowned when Larry didn’t say anything, just taking the lighter that used to be his dad’s from him. Sal sat down next to Larry, tugging out one of his earbuds and putting it into his own ear. 

 

“Exit Music by Radiohead, huh?” Sal asked, smiling warmly at Larry. “Hey did I do something? I don’t think I deserve the silent treatment.”

 

“You didn’t do shit,” Larry scoffed. “I fucking sucked in there, I fucked Ash and Todd up like twenty fuckin’ times. I fuckin’ suck man, and I’m fucking pissed because you all did so well and I just, yaknow.” Larry placed his cigarette between his lips and lit it.

 

“Don’t beat yourself up, you did great,” Sal began, before Larry cut him off.

 

“Just shut up and let me smoke, okay?” Larry scrunched up his nose and exhaled. Sal was silent for a moment.

 

“Can I have one?” He spoke after waiting a minute.

 

“I thought you were quitting.” Larry side-eyed Sal while pulling out another cigarette for him.

 

“I was, I just miss it. Like, a lot, dude.” Sal sighed, running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. Larry handed him a cigarette, while frowning. “What? You’ve tried to quit five billion times, this is my first time quitting, I’m allowed to go back on it.”

 

“Fine, fine, you’re right.” Larry furrowed his brows while he lit the cigarette that hung between Sal’s scarred lips. Larry watched his friend take a slow, long, drag from the cigarette, he admired his scars and funky blue hair. Sal never wore his mask to practice, he trusted Ashley, Todd, and Larry enough to see him, plus Ash’s house was secluded. 

 

The wind began to kick up blowing freezing air that could be felt in the core of your body, in your bones, it was painful on the skin like tiny little darts of cold that pierced your fucking soul. 

 

“I’m going inside, too cold.” Sal sighed, standing abruptly then stomping out the cigarette. Larry stayed hunched over listening to his music, and pulled out another cigarette.


	2. Rabbiteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashback where Sal and Larry first smoked.

* * *

_flashback_

* * *

 

_“Dude, what if we get caught, there’s cameras outside.” Sal’s voice shook, muffled by his prosthetic. He stared at Larry who was stealing four cigarettes from his mother’s purse. “Is this even fair to Lisa? She bought those dude!”_

_Larry laughed at Sal for being so worried. “It’s okay, I’ll put some cash in her purse later, okay?”_

_Sal nodded, still anxious about smoking for the first time, and stealing from Lisa, who was one of the kindest people Sal had ever met in his entire life, she took him in when his dad couldn’t look after him, fed him, made sure he was well mentally and physically, and here he was with her son of all people, stealing her cigarettes. He couldn’t believe himself, how was he doing this to her._

_“Okay, let’s get you a jacket and some gloves little man, then we can smoke in the treehouse!” Larry grinned, showing the gap between his top front teeth._

_“Fine, yeah. If we get caught what do we do though?” Sal bit the inside of his cheek, he waited a moment for a response but nothing came._

_So Sal and Larry put sweatshirts on, Sal grabbed his finger-less gloves just in case it was super cold. And they snuck out. It was that easy, steal, bundle up, sneak out. Sal sighed in relief, they hadn’t been caught, and he thanked whatever god for that. They trudged through the crunchy snow, Sal almost slipping on icy patches a few times, Larry holding his giggles in whenever Sal flailed his arms up trying not to slip. They clambered up to the top of the treehouse, the ladder creaked under their weight._

_“Are you ready?” Larry held out a cigarette to Sal, who was busy unbuckling his mask. Sal shivered and nodded, taking the cigarette._

_"Light me up, Lar." Sal grinned wearily, Larry flipped his lighter open and held it Sal's lips, avoiding his shaggy bangs._

_"Don't breathe it in yet!" Larry warned, "Just wait until I get mine lit, alright?" with that Larry lit his cigarette. "I guess we're really doing this man."_

_Larry slowly breathed in the smoke, a little bit at a time. He barely coughed, that was expected of a stoner though, right? The story was completely different for Sal, who coughed and spluttered and choked on the smoke, "Hey little dude take it slow, you alright?" Larry placed his hand on Sal's back and patted lightly. Sal held up a thumbs up and straightened out his back, Larry took another short drag of his cigarette while Sal just stared down at his. "You can put it out if you want." Larry assured Sal. Sal shook his head an tried again._

_"Larry," Sal began, "I think I'm gonna stick to weed." he finished before stubbing out the cigarette._


End file.
